helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishii Rika
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Hiroshima, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2000-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Odoru 11}} Ishii Rika (石井里佳, also known as 石井リカ) debuted in October of 2000 under the name Peachy. Her producer was former Princess Princess member Okui Kaori (now known by her married name, Kishitani Kaori). In October of 2001, Ishii transfered to the Up-Front Agency. She appeared regularly in the TV Tokyo mini-drama Shin Bishoujo Nikki which starred Fujimoto Miki. A month later, she appeared on the Hello! Project Douyou Pops series album The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu as Ishii Rika. Her first on-stage performance was at a Hello! Project concert in January 2002. She was introduced as a new member along with Fujimoto Miki and Satoda Mai. Ishii continued to appear in various Hello! Project releases, and was a member of the 2002 shuffle unit Odoru 11. But in December 2002, after the release of Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1, Ishii Rika left Hello! Project. Later on, she began performing lives under her real name once again in May 2003 and continues to focus her efforts on live performances to this day. Profile *'Real name': Ishii Rika (石井里佳) *'Stagenames:' Ishii Rika (石井リカ) Peachy *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Hobbies:' Cooking, walking, movies, reading *'Favorite colors:' White, blue *'Favorite food:' Ice *'Favorite season:' Spring *'Favorite artists:' Carole King, CARPENTERS, Jane Birkin, Janis Ian, Rickie Lee Jones, Arai Yumi, Yamashita Tatsuro, Takeuchi Mariya, Kisugi Takao, EPO *'Shuffle groups:' **2002: Odoru 11 Discography Singles Peachy *2000.10.25 Super Jet Shoes ~Mirai wo Aruku Kutsu~ (スーパージェットシューズ～未来を歩くくつ～) *2000.12.06 Snow Paradise (スノーパラダイス) *2001.04.18 Yume Miru Chikara (ユメミルチカラ) Ishii Rika ;Indies singles *2003.03.19 Kotoshima (琴島) *2006.08.09 Ao (蒼) *2008.08.14 blue ;Major label singles *2015.01.14 Chinrenka (鎮恋歌) Event Singles *2007 Kimi wo Sagashiteru (君を探してる) *2007 Kagetsu Yoru (花月夜) *2007 Fuyu no Ashioto (冬の足音) *2008 Nijiiro Button (虹色ボタン) Collaboration Single *2002.06.26 Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ - Takagi Boo to Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika Albums *2010.09.03 Aoi Kuma (あおいくま) *2013.04.23 Slow Love *2013.09.25 La mer Other Albums *2001.11.29 The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス１クリスマスと冬のうた集) *2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス２春のうた集) *2002.05.22 FOLK SONGS 2 *2002.06.05 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス３夏のうた集) *2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection (ハワイアンで聴くモーニング娘。シングルコレクション) *2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス４秋のうた集) *2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 (新作・童謡ポップス一) Single Participated In Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo Filmography TV 石井里佳オフィシャルMySpace TV Tokyo: *- 2001.12 新・美少女日記 (Shin Bishoujo Nikki) *- 2002.09 美少女教育II (Bishoujo Kyouiku II) Fuji TV: *ハローランド (Hello Land) External Links *Official website *Ameba blog *Myspace *Twitter Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Soloist Category:Odoru 11 Category:1980 Births Category:Blood type O Category:February Births Category:2001 Additions Category:2002 Departures Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Ishii Rika